Hollow
by Yarsinia
Summary: Poudlard regorge d'esprits; le Baron Sanglant, Peeves, Mimi Geignarde, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, ... Et Hollow. Coincé, il sera relâché grâce à deux jeunes femmes. Il pourra enfin mettre son plan en marche, une vengeance d'un millénaire.
1. First Course

**Hollow**

 _First course_

Aucun sentiment n'avait été aussi fort que la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Chaque fois, Pansy se faisait avoir. Naïvement, elle pensait qu'il l'aimait. Mais la réalité était toute autre. Jamais. Jamais il ne l'aimerait. Cela n'irait pas plus loin que du sexe. Malheureusement.

Cela faisait bien six ans que Pansy Parkinson courait après Drago Malefoy. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ange blond au sourire en coin machiavélique, la jeune femme en était tombée amoureuse. Bêtement, peut-être. Cependant, tous ses efforts en valait la peine. Certes, ses larmes coulaient à cause de cet idiot mais elle n'avait aucun regret. Presqu'aucun.

La voix du jeune homme lui procurait toujours des frissons de plaisir. Lente mais suave. Reconnaissable entre mille ! Comme son regard, deux iris orageuses. Il était rare de les voir devenir bleues. Une unique fois avait suffi à comprendre que ces yeux définissaient ses humeurs. Quand il la regardait, négligemment, dans la grande salle, l'argenté dominait. Alors, qu'au contraire, lors de leur première union sexuelle, un magnifique ciel bleu prenait place. Durant une petite seconde. L'unique de jouissance.

Comparé aux autres filles, la demoiselle se jugeait différente. Elle n'aimait pas Drago uniquement pour son physique de méchant garçon. Ses yeux changeant son sourire en coin sa manière de passer sa main dans ses cheveux quand il était agacé en histoire de la magie sa démarche sure … Elle eut un petit rire. L'observer faisait parti de son quotidien. Parler de tout ça ainsi lui donnait un air de traqueuse admirant sa proie. Juste un petit peu…

—

En colère. Voilà comment elle se sentait. Comment cet abruti pouvait-il être aussi aveugle concernant ses sentiments à elle ? Comment ne les avait-il jamais vus ? Hermione Granger était devenue bien plus féminine. Tentant de dominer ses cheveux chaque matin – Et Merlin qu'elle détestait faire ça… Un peu de mascara pour faire ressortir ses yeux noisettes malicieux et sa jupe remontée à un pouce au-dessus des genoux – Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Et jamais. Jamais ses efforts n'avaient porté leurs fruits. La seule fois où Lavande prit la peine de s'intéresser à lui, cette unique fois suffit à le faire tomber amoureuse d' elle. Naturellement, bien sur. Sans filtre d'amour. Sauf si son parfum en était un ? Vu l'odeur affreuse ?

Mon Dieu, Hermione. Où en es-tu arrivé pour cet andouille de Ron ?

Au début, la jeune brunette pensait que son amour pour Brown allait passer. Cette première pensée apparut deux semaines plus tôt. Les deux Gryffondors restaient ensembles, malgré tout.

Ce fut trop de les voir se rouler une pelle magistrale devant tout le monde sans gêne dans la grande salle. Encore une fois.

Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde étaient parfaites pour pleurer un bon coup et se lamenter. Elles portaient tellement bien leurs noms.

—

On ne pouvait plus pleurer seule et tranquillement, non ? Qui était cette fille qui hurlait des insultes dans tous les sens ? Et puis, pourquoi ?

Ennuyée, Pansy essuya les sillons de ses larmes de son annulaire afin de garder intact le reste de son maquillage – Et fierté.

Elle tira la porte et perçut une brunette bien connue, dos à elle. Son reflet dans le miroir montrait bien son visage, ses larmes. Comme les siennes, quelques secondes plus tôt. Le temps de contempler Granger et de se poser des questions afin de relier tout, cette dernière sortit sa baguette rapidement. Parée à engager un duel. Dans l'enceinte de l'école.

« Grangie, c'est interdit, tu suis les règles. » Prononça-t-elle, la voix rauque. Malgré ça, sa main resta fermée sur sa baguette dans sa manche. Au cas où, bien qu'elle serait peut-être trop lente. Il s'agissait quand même de l'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard. Avant Drago…

« Le show te plaît, Parkinson ? »

Au travers de ses sanglots, on pouvait sentir cette haine. Démesurée. Adressée à quelqu'un d'autre, pas à elle.

« Tu en as enfin marre de les voir fricoter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le petit sourire en coin que lui adressait le ' Bulldog de service ' lui donna envie de le lui faire bouffer. Elle détestait Ron. Mais tout ça pouvait être rediriger sur cette Serpentard. Sans réfléchir, sa bouche prononça un Expelliarmus, discret.

Vu la rapidité à laquelle Pansy se protégea avec Protego, Hermione su qu'elle s'y était attendue. Étonnée d'avoir pu contrer ce sort, la langue de serpent continua à provoquer la lionne.

« Peut-être es-tu plus rapide avec tes poings ? »

La référence ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Malefoy a du adorer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Des cordes apparurent et faillirent se refermer sur elle, l'enserrer. Mais son anti-sort arriva juste à temps, les faisant disparaître.

Animée, elle aussi, d'une rage, Pansy embraya sur Locomotor Mortis qu'Hermione se prit. Ses jambes se lièrent d'elles-mêmes, comme collées l'une à l'autre et, à peine eut-elle le temps de lancer Protego, qu'un Expulso ricocha sur son bouclier.

Entendre le nom de Malefoy faisait qu'elle pleurait, à nouveau. Pansy Parkinson, faiblarde. Juste pour Malefoy… Les larmes brouillant sa vue, elle ne réfléchit pas et lança un Avada Kedavra. Les yeux fermés, Hermione attendit de se le prendre, le sort allait probablement transpercer son bouclier.

Une chance, un miracle…

Ca ne fut pas le cas.

Ca ne la toucha pas.

Mais, derrière elle, le miroir reflétait d'une couleur verte. Comme si le sort mortel en était prisonnier.

A genoux, Pansy s'excusait, revenue à elle. Ses yeux fixés sur cet objet maintenant animé. Hermione, jambes bloquées, accrochée à l'évier, laissa sa curiosité maladive la gagner.

« Finite Incantatem » Murmura Pansy en se levant. Hermione put enfin séparer ses pieds. « Qu'est-ce que... »

Sa phrase n'eut jamais de suite. A l'instant où Hermione posa ses doigts sur le miroir, la lumière en sortit et les éblouit. Leurs avant-bras devant les yeux, les deux demoiselles la regardèrent. Une boule verte, brillante, dansait devant elle. Une musique en sortait. Similaire à un rire, un doux, agréable à entendre. Elle flottait dans les airs, joueuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Put finir, enfin, Pansy.

Ce petit machin les perturbait. Jamais elles n'avaient entendu parlé d'une chose pareille. Surtout avec un rire humain… Un esprit ? Non. Poudlard en regorgeait et ils avaient tous des formes humaines et fantomatiques. Jamais ainsi. Toutes leurs connaissances furent passées au peigne fin. De la première à la… Troisième année. Elles ne purent aller plus loin. L'esprit rigola une dernière fois et entama une course folle vers son miroir, effleurant Hermione. Un hoquet de surprise la traversa. Si proche de son bras… Un vent froid et piquant restait dans l'air.

Les deux ennemies purent enfin soupirer. Quelque soit cette chose, elle n'était plus.

Elles avaient tout faux.

Un peu d'eau se firent sentir à leurs pieds. Secouant le droit, Hermione s'assura que tous les robinets étaient bien fermés. Affirmatif. Son nom fut prononcé, tremblant. Pansy pointait du doigt le miroir, d'où s'écoulait l'eau. Comment… ? Inquiètes, elles se ruèrent vers la porte de sortie afin de prévenir les professeurs de cette découverte malsaine. Bloquée. Alohomora. Rien ne changea. La panique les gagnait, une seconde fois. L'Expulso de Pansy les projeta contre le mur derrière elles. Leurs pieds ne touchèrent pas le sol, leurs corps restaient contre le mur, collés.

Les deux se débattirent, hurlant. L'espoir d'être entendues, sans doute. La peur de finir noyée, dans des toilettes pour filles, probablement. L'eau continua de monter, atteignant leurs ventres, leurs poitrines, épaules. Alors, qu'en même temps, elles retinrent leurs respirations, la montée s'arrêta. Et elles purent voir le sourire sur le miroir, ses yeux rieurs. Il s'agissait effectivement d'un esprit. Mais de qui ?

Cela ne put aller plus loin. Les questions s'arrêtèrent. La dernière chose qu'Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson virent fut le reflet de chacune dans le miroir.

Plus aucune trace d'eau ou même de cet esprit.

Rien.

Juste deux paires d'iris.

Verts.

—


	2. Got It

**Hollow**

 _Chapitre 2_

L'air était froid, pesant. Quelque chose venait de se produire ? Quoi donc ? Les miroirs brisés l'indiquaient. Ils étaient les derniers vestiges de la libération d'un esprit. Autrefois inondé, le sol ne présentait pas une trace d'eau. Jaunis, les éviers paraissaient on ne peut plus sec. Avant de perdre connaissance, elles avaient quand même bien vécu cela ? Non ?

Un toussotement se fit entendre et puis un gémissement. Hermione se redressa doucement, sa tête tournait et son corps ne semblait plus capable de supporter son poids. Ce dernier n'avait pourtant pas changé… Une douleur lança dans son dos et elle put voir un énorme bleu dans le miroir. Comment s'était-elle fait ça ?

Le gémissement venait de Pansy. Une blessure sur le dessus de la tête la gênait fortement. De plus, elle avait du être inconsciente un long moment car cela avait déjà coagulé dans un coin. La jeune femme regarda la seconde devant elle sans comprendre les précédents événements. Et apparemment, même celle qu'on surnommait ' Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ' ne comprenait, finalement, rien. Elle aussi. Sans un regard, celle-ci quitta la pièce en courant. La Serpentard se décida à faire pareil. Un bon appui sur l'évier et hop, tu peux te lever, Pans' ! Ca tournait pour elle aussi. Debout, ses yeux restèrent fermés quelques instants. Et un mal de tête ahurissant apparut. Se lever, fait. Sortir, fait. Courir chez Madame Pomfresh, en cours. Comment était-ce possible ? Que s'était passé plus tôt dans ses toilettes ? S'était-elle finalement battue… Avec Granger ? De vagues souvenirs d'elles deux, baguettes brandies lui apparurent.

Non, jamais Granger n'aurait commencé un duel dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les règles, elle les suivait. Et à la lettre ! Seulement, ce n'était pas son cas. Sa maison, complètement contraire à la Gryffondor, suffisait. Pansy Parkinson avait pu démarrer ce duel…

Un troupeau d'éléphants avait pris place dans sa tête. Les questions attendraient. D'abord, il fallait trouver le meilleur médecin de Poudlard.

—

Bien évidemment, avec tout ce qu'il avait du se passer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, les deux jeunes femmes avaient manqué un cours chacune; Arithmancie pour Hermione et sortilèges pour Pansy. Cette dernière étant habituée à ne pas se présenter à ce cours ennuyant. Elle connaissait tous les sorts de chaque programme pour toutes les années. Chaque été, la sang-pur s'entrainait afin de montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait être intelligente. Ce que, bien entendu, elle était.

Pour beaucoup, Pansy Parkinson n'était que la copine de Drago Malefoy. Une copine complètement débile et incapable de lancer un sort correctement. Les deux premières années, elle en avait ri et c'était joué de cette réputation. Malheureusement, cela s'est retourné contre elle. Et même ses parents avaient fini par penser cela. Pour y mettre un terme, il fallait prouver ses valeurs.

L'été avant la rentrée pour la troisième année, Pansy avait travaillé d'arrache-pied. Empruntant tel ou tel livre à Drago, l'écoutant attentivement, passant un temps fou dans la bibliothèque Nott à prendre des notes de tout ce que disait Théodore. La jeune femme avait même décider de pousser ses cours plus loin. Divination et des cours plus poussés en potion.

Il s'avéra que le cours de Trelawney était le plus inutile de toute son existence. C'était ce que les abrutis prenaient en plus histoire d'en réussir un. Un peu comme Crabbe. Et Goyle.

Les choix d'options en troisième année étaient très limités La Divination était clairement inutile. Elle n'allait pas continuer à suivre ce cours. L'Etude de Runes Anciennes la mettrait sans doute dans la même classe que Granger pour les trois prochaines années vu qu'elle était la seule élève de ce cours. Soins aux créatures magiques ne lui avait pas du tout plu après la morsure de Drago. Et l'Etude de Moldus n'avait rien de bien intéressant, elle s'en contrefichait. La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers l'Arithmancie.

Et donc, depuis sa troisième année, les gens la respectaient. Elle n'était pas débile. Son intelligence avait été prouvé. Loin de celle de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et Drago mais tout de même, une belle ribambelle d'Acceptable avec deux ou trois Optimal. De quoi faire taire ces rumeurs dont elle s'était jouée.

Allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie, Pansy rigola doucement en repensant à tout ça. A son parcours du combattant pour rattraper deux années en deux mois. Heureusement qu'elle avait de bons amis. Intelligents.

« Pansy ? » Entendit-elle. Son prénom fut répété une seconde fois, plus fort. Et elle sursauta. Trop dans ses pensées, plus rien ne la perturbait.

« Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Hm… Où étais-tu durant le cours de Flitwick ? » Demanda Blaise, en lui souriant. « Drago aussi était absent. J'en déduis que... »

« Rien. Je n'étais pas avec lui. » Coupa-t-elle court à ses idées. Retenant ses larmes, la jeune Parkinson inspira profondément et continua fièrement, sans flancher. Sa voix ne devait pas la trahir. « Ce cours ne sert à rien. Je connais le programme par coeur. Je suis allée me reposer. Je manquais de sommeil. » Un simple mensonge avec un peu de vérité. Son passe-temps avec Drago l'avait beaucoup fatiguée.

« Ha. C'est tout de suite moins drôle. » On pouvait lire la déception sur son visage. Le jeune noir adorait les petits potins entre Malefoy et elle. Il était de ceux qui pariaient sur leur relation. Et chaque fois, il visait juste. Drago ne ressentait rien pour Pansy, il l'avait compris. Pas elle. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête pendant qu'elle baissait la sienne. « T'es tombée en dormant ? »

« Hm ? Oh, ça. Je me suis réveillée trop vite. » Un petit ricanement et un petit clin d'oeil. Parait au moins convaincu Blaise et ne cherche pas plus loin. Ce qu'il fit, à son plus grand soulagement.

« Je vais te chercher à manger aux cuisines. Tu sors quand ? »

« Normalement, demain matin. »

Il acquiesça et se leva. Une conversation peu intéressante et très courte. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup entre son groupe d'amis Serpentard. Blaise lui embrassa le front et lui souhaita un bon repos. Il déposerait une assiette sur la table de nuit si jamais elle dormait.

Une fois seule, la brunette se permit de soupirer et s'étaler un peu plus dans le lit. Aucun souvenir ne lui revenait de son altercation avec Granger. Absolument aucun. Et cela s'avérait gênant. Étrangement perturbant.

—

« Harry, je t'avais dit de terminer ton devoir il y a de cela deux semaines. » Maugréa Hermione, d'une voix rauque et fatiguée. Sa nuit avait été très courte. Entrecoupée de visions étranges sans explication particulière. Seule une couleur verte revenait sans cesse. Sous forme ronde.

« A quoi bon, j'excellerais encore ! » Sourit-il de toutes ses dents. La jeune femme soupira et Horace Slughorn l'interrompit. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu du jour au lendemain devenir aussi fort en Potions. Il passait d'un Troll à un Optimal. Et, bien sur, quand on changeait de professeur ! En plus de ça, elle n'avait réussi à avoir que des Acceptables ! Même avec Rogue, elle n'était jamais allée plus bas que l'Optimal. Certes, c'était à contre coeur pour le maître des potions mais comment pouvait-elle perdre en savoir et en technique d'une année à l'autre ?

Cela faisait une bonne demie-heure que le cours avait commencé. Slughorn continuait d'expliquer la nouvelle potion à travailler durant quatre heures. Hermione engrangeait chaque mots, les réécrivant à sa manière afin de ne pas perdre un seul mot. Elle devait réussir. Mieux que Harry. Mieux que personne !

Quand il fut temps d'aller chercher le matériel et les ingrédients nécessaires dans l'armoire, sa liste en tête, elle prit rapidement tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Tout couper, correctement. Aplatir avec la lame du couteau et extraire un maximum de jus. Cela terminé, elle commença la potion. Ingrédients après ingrédients. Avec minutie. Elle allait réussir !

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à remuer pour la sixième fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre sa potion, elle constata que celle d'Harry, un banc plus loin, avait une couleur plus clair que la sienne. Comment ?! Il avait quasiment fini alors qu'il lui manquait encore trois tours… Comment… ?

Enragée, ses tours se poursuivent plus brusques. Et, malheureusement pour elle, il y en eut un de trop qui éclaboussa la potion sur sa robe. Un énorme trou apparut donc sur sa manche, carbonisée. Pour finir tout ça, le professeur passa près de Harry en regardant sa potion, un 'Parfaite !' dépassa de ses lèvres. Et ce fut de trop. Comment avait-il su faire tout ça ? Potter était un idiot et un nul en potions !

La fin des cours se fit attendre, longuement.

Et quand cela arriva, elle se rua vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il fallait évacuer toute cette colère. Sans surprise, ce n'était pas la seule présente dans ses toilettes. Pansy Pakinson. Encore.

« Stop. Je refuse de me battre à nouveau. » Dit-elle, la main levée devant elle, sa baguette sur l'évier. « J'ai besoin d'explications... Qu'avons-nous fait ? »

La question résonna dans la tête d'Hermione. Alors, elle non plus ne savait pas. Aucune des deux n'avait de souvenirs. Juste un vide. La lionne baissa la tête et expliqua son point de vue, sans réponse aussi. Même pas une avancée.

« As-tu démarré le duel ? »

Cette phrase suffit à interpeler Pansy. Comme elle le pensait… C'était elle. Bien sur. Comment une Gryffondor pouvait se lancer dans un duel débile dans des toilettes, qui plus est ? Tout était donc de sa faute. Le trou de mémoire venait d'elle. Quel sort avait-elle pu lancer ? Elle ne savait pas lancer d'impardonnables. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, la jeune dame n'était pas une mangemort. Pas encore. Peut-être jamais. Elle ne savait pas. Seuls Blaise, Théodore et Drago étaient au courant de son choix. Ce dernier s'était vu apposer la marque l'été dernier. Et une grande mission. D'ampleur capitale à l'avènement de Voldemort. Mais elle…

« Voldemort ? » Murmura Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Pansy fit pareil. Elle y pensait justement, quelques secondes auparavant. « Tu es l'une des leurs ?! »

Baguette brandie, il fallait arrêter la Serpentard et la remettre à l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle pourrait être utile dans les renseignements. Et peut-être même les aider à l'anéantir.

« Je ne sais rien. » Stoppa-t-elle net.

Comment pouvait-elle répondre à ses pensées ? Non, Hermione avait juste parlé à voix haute sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle ne voyait que ça. Lire dans les pensées était possible uniquement à ceux qui pouvaient pénétrer l'esprit des autres, aux Legilimens. Pansy Parkinson était tout sauf ça.

D'ailleurs, elle n'en connaissait aucun et avait toujours cru que c'était un simple mythe. Comme les Occlumens.

Appuyée contre l'évier, l'élève aux couleurs vertes et argentées croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Et celle en or et rouge entendit quelques vagues mots traversés son esprit. Alors elles comprirent. Quelque chose les liait. Chacune de leurs pensées étaient partagées entre elles. Cette capacité à pouvoir se comprendre sans même se parler était…

« Ecoeurante. »

« Incroyable. » Pensèrent-elles exactement au même moment. « Parkinson, sais-tu quel sort tu nous as lancées ? »

« La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, c'est toi. » Fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Sa répartie n'avait pas disparu, au moins. Maintenant qu'elles avaient compris ce lien entre elles, il allait falloir élucider tout ça.

Même si le dernier mot de Pansy avait été écoeurant, elle n'en revenait pas de partager ce lien avec Granger. Ca ferait quelques points en plus à son bulletin. Un ' n'y compte pas ' lui passa en travers de l'esprit et elle rigola. La jeune femme devant elle gardait les sourcils froncés mais son visage s'était adouci. Un soupir s'échappa.

« Je vais creuser à la bibliothèque ce qui a pu provoquer ça. Je te tiens au courant. » Termina-t-elle en pointant sa tête avec son index. Elle la tapota deux fois, doucement et s'en alla. Dans son dos, Hermione Granger se vit pas Pansy Parkinson l'index touchant son crâne. Elles ne partageaient pas que les pensées. Non. Les sensations aussi.

—

Le couvre-feu devait être passé depuis bien plus d'une heure et demie. Les préfets rejoignaient leurs appartements. Cette ronde resterait la plus longue de l'année. Beaucoup d'élèves de toutes années trainaient dans les couloirs, discutant et festoyant la victoire des Canons de Chudley au Mondial de Quidditch. L'équipe préférée d'Alannis Shepley.

La jeune blonde repoussa une mèche devant ses yeux en repensant à son baiser avec Michael Corner. Il était enfin libre ! Et elle allait remercier mentalement Ginny Weasley encore bien des milliers de fois. La défaite des Serdaigles contre les Gryffondors avait bien joué, évidemment. Mais toujours était-il qu'il était enfin célibataire ! Et, vu leur avancée, elle serait bientôt en couple avec lui !

Son petit soupir sembla raisonner dans le couloir. Surprise, elle se retourna et fit face à un mur. Impossible. Le tournant devait être dix mètres plus tôt, à peine. Et, bizarrement, une autre cloison froide la fit frissonner. A présent bloquée entre quatre remparts, elle frappa contre ces derniers de ses mains. C'était loin d'être un rêve.

Soudain, le coup qu'elle donna sembla lui revenir contre elle, l'heurtant violemment au ventre. Une seconde fois, dans le dos. Mais pas comme un violent coup lors d'une bagarre. Non, ce dernier était plus horrible. Une lame la transperça et descendit le long de sa colonne. Un hurlement déchira l'air. La même sensation, plus horrible, plus profonde se fit sentir à son estomac. Puis une de vide. A travers ses larmes, Alannis vit une poche rosée au sol, étalée sur son sang. C'est avec horreur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son estomac. Elle voulait s'en aller, s'enfuir, se réveiller. N'importe quoi mais sortir de ce cauchemar. Où étaient les instants où elle rêvassait d u jeune Corner ?

Une main froide enserra son cou et pressa, fortement, mortellement. L'air lui manquait doucement. Malgré ses débattements et ses hurlements, personne ne vint l'aider et son agresseur ne la relacha pas. Elle ne vivait pas de contes de fées comme elle le croyait. C'était juste un horrible tourment. Une réalité affreuse. Morbide.

Son énergie parut s'en aller, hors d'elle. Vidée de toute énergie, relachée, la jeune Shepley s'écrasa au sol. Blanche comme la mort. Tout semblait l'avoir quittée. Une dernière larme tomba sur le sol de pierre, irrécupérable. Si quelqu'un avait su la prendre pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivée, il aurait vu cette exhalation. Sa vie ne l'avait pas seulement quittée, sa magie aussi, aspirée. Et la dernière chose qu'Alannis Shepley avait vu était ses pouvoirs la quitter dans une couleur bien spécifique et bien connue. Verts.


	3. Bewitched

**Hollow**

 _Bewitched_

Le corps d' Alannis Shepley fut découvert le matin suivant son meurtre. Ce fut Padma Patil qui le retrouva. La préfète de Serdaigle s'était d'abord légèrement inquiétée. Que faisait l'une des élèves de sa maison au sol ? Inconsciente ? Après avoir regarder son pouls, la panique avait pris le devant. Etait-elle morte ? Malgré toutes les secousses, le nombre de fois où elle criait son prénom, rien ne changeait.

Alannis Shepley était morte.

D'une crise cardiaque ? D'un Avada Kedavra ? Un Stupéfix qui aurait mal tourné ? Tout cela lui parut bizarre en y repensant sur le chemin pour aller voir Dumbledore. Alannis était trop jeune pour une crise cardiaque, non ? Et elle était en bonne santé. Qui aurait pu lancer un Avada dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Les professeurs auraient été au courant de ce sort interdit, non ? Si le Stupéfix avait raté, pourquoi ne saignait-elle pas ?

Une fois le mot de passe prononcé, la jumelle de Parvati se retrouva face au directeur de l'école ainsi que celui de Serpentard et celle de Gryffondor. Rogue la dévisagea. Que faisait-elle là, si tôt ? Alors que McGonagal paraissait inquiète, elle aussi, en voyant sa mine sombre.

« Alannis Shepley, de Serdaigle, est morte. »

Cette unique phrase alerta les professeurs. Une élève venait de mourir ou était morte depuis un certain temps et ils n'en avaient pas entendu parler ? Ni même ne l'avaient croisée ? Ils disparurent tous dans un bruit de capes dans le but de la suivre.

Bien entendu, ce rassemblement peu anodin mit la puce à l'oreille des élèves.

A Padma s'ajouta trois professeurs, deux élèves, puis quatre autres et encore d'autres. Ils gardèrent tout de même un peu de distance afin de ne pas être vu par les professeurs. Au tournant du couloir, le dernier qu'avait pris Alannis, Rogue se retourna et regarda sévèrement chaque élève, rapidement.

« Retournez tous à vos dortoirs. Immédiatement. » Prononça-t-il de sa voix froide. Cela fut sans appel et tous disparurent.

Une fois certains d'être bien tranquilles, et sans élève pour colporter ce possible meurtre, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la dépouille de la jeune étudiante.

Et, ils purent confirmer sa mort.

Seulement, quelques mystérieux points les dérangeaient. Il n'y avait pas de sang. Tout était propre. Comme si Shepley avait glissé sur le sol froid. Dumbledore lança un sortilège afin de connaître son état et son froncement de sourcil lui fit comprendre que, oui, quelque chose clochait.

« Sa magie a disparu. » Prononça-t-il en murmurant à l'encontre des professeurs. « Miss Patil, veuillez vous assurer qu'aucun élève ne se trouve sur notre chemin jusqu'à mon bureau. »

« Très bien, professeur Dumbledore. » Acquiesça-t-elle d'un hochement de tête. Elle voulait aussi en savoir plus. Pourquoi son amie était allongée, morte, au sol. Mais ne put en savoir plus… Elle entreprit de débuter la mission donnée par le directeur. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient cachés dans les couloirs, derrière des rideaux, avec les sortilèges de désillusion… Certains même avait annulé leur gravité afin de pouvoir se déplacer au plafond et admirer la scène. En tant que préfète, Padma connaissait tous les tours pour les avoir déjà vus, de nombreuses fois.

Cependant, trois élèves passèrent inaperçus alors qu'ils étaient juste sous son nez.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Cachés sous la cape d'invinsibilité, Padma Patil ne pouvait pas les voir. Et comme le secret de cette cape était gardée par ces trois mêmes élèves, elle n'aurait pu s'en douter.

La Serdaigle poursuivit donc son chemin en lançant des contre-sorts à tous ceux vu qu'elle croisait. Libérant le chemin aux professeurs et son ancienne amie.

Derrière elle, les trois Gryffondors s'avancèrent en même temps. Synchro et sans un bruit. Au tournant du couloir, Harry les arrêta. Rogue faisait léviter le cadavre en hauteur. Ils étaient silencieux, dans leur pensée. Jamais cela n'était arrivé. Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où les trois étudiants s'arrêtèrent.

Une fois que la statue se referma, ne laissant plus aucune vision sur les professeurs, Harry souleva la cape.

« Malefoy… Ca doit être lui. » Murmura-t-il.

« C'est peut-être un mangemort mais il n'est pas un tueur. »

« Pourquoi tu le défends ? » Intervint Ron, offusqué de la réponse de son amie. Cette dernière soupira de lassitude. Elle savait que Malefoy n'avait pas tué Alannis Shepley pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un lâche. Il utilisait la facilité, sans cesse. Ou bien son père. Même si cette année, il était bien différent. Plus sombre, fatigué, dans ses pensées, distraits et bien moins présent.

« Mêle-toi un peu de tes affaires, Granger. »

Prise d'un sursaut, bien loin d'être discret aux yeux de ses amis, Hermione fut surprise d'entendre la voix de Pansy de sa tête. Etait-elle là ? Non loin ? Ou la connexion pouvait-elle se faire… A distance ? Perturbée, elle tenta de ne penser à rien et oublia de répondre à ses amis qui lui demandait ce qu'elle avait.

—

Depuis le début de l'année, en plus d'être devenu une sorte de prodige en Potions, Harry avait développé une obsession envers Malefoy, convaincu qu'il était un mangemort – Ce qui pouvait s'avérer vrai, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que tout était lié à lui.

Cela devait bien arriver après l'incident dans le Poudlard Express. Harry avait de nouveau été trop curieux et bien entendu, le Serpentard l'avait découvert. Cela s'était terminé par un bon coup de pied dans le nez. Et un Potter inconscient. Heureusement que Luna l'avait découvert ce jour-là où Merlin sait où il aurait fini dans Londres. Et surtout, dans quel état.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle le suivait. Partout. C'était son meilleur ami et même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, Hermione continuait de chercher avec lui. Seulement, parfois, c'était de trop. Et complètement exagéré. Comme ici. Le meurtre d'Alannis Shepley n'était pas du à Malefoy, il n'avait jamais tué personne. Puis, de toute façon, les professeurs auraient été alerté d'un quelconques sortilèges interdits, violence ou autres.

Les fantômes de Poudlard étaient bien bavards. Cela ne serait sans doute pas passé inaperçu. Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione s'était arrêtée sur la même page depuis dix minutes. Sa connexion avec Pansy l'a perturbait énormément. Surtout depuis son intervention dans le couloir. Pansy était sans doute dans les cachots alors qu'elle était plusieurs étages au-dessus… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle continue de se renseigner là-dessus. Ce lien entre elles…

Mais il avait aussi ce qui était arrivé à cette étudiante. Son caractère de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout prenait le dessus et sa curiosité maladive devait en savoir plus. Comprendre cette situation. Surtout après la dernière phrase prononcée par les professeurs. Comment pouvait-on perdre sa magie ? Lors d'un cours de première année, Hermione se souvint que le professeur leur avait dit qu'elle ne mourait pas. Elle restait coincée en nous jusqu'à se volatiliser dans l'air et retourner dans la nature. Cela prenait en général une petite année.

« Parkinson ? » Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Pouvait-elle, consciemment, établir sa connexion avec elle ? C'était à essayer. Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Alors elle recommença, un peu plus fort cette fois. Cela eut un effet très simple. De bons gros ' shhh' s'en suivirent. Bien sur, dans une bibliothèque le silence était important. Hermione Granger le savait. Le lieu n'était pas adéquat pour ça.

En vitesse, elle se rua dans sa chambre, poussa ses rideaux et une fois bien assise en tailleur sur son lit, insonorisa le tout.

« Parkinson, es-tu là ? »

Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pensé en venir à parler d'elle-même à Pansy. Cette liaison, elles ne revenaient pas. Elles ne s'aimaient même pas ! C'était répugnant de partager ses pensées avec une Serpentard. Ou bien même d'entendre les siennes. Mais cela avait un avantage : Pansy Parkinson était loin d'être débile. Et Hermione Granger avait décidé d'en tirer du positif, en apprendre plus sur les faits et gestes de Voldemort. Tout en restant discrète sur ses interactions avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela ne devait aller que dans un sens. Et dans le bon. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne pouvait pas être au courant. De rien. Et surtout pas de la découverte des Horcruxes.

Malheureusement pour la lionne, la Serpentard ne répondit jamais à son appel. Ce fut au bout de nombreux soupirs qu'Hermione abandonna. Fatiguée et avec un mal de tête affreux, elle décida de fermer les yeux et de se reposer.

Durant son repos, de multiples images passèrent sous ses yeux, très floues. Tout ce dont elle pouvait témoigner était l'excitation matinale. Gênée, la jeune femme se dépêcha de prendre une douche. Qu'était-ce ce rêve étrange sans réelle image claire ?

—

Le décès d'Alannis avait crée une certaine agitation dans l'enceinte du château. Beaucoup stressait, paniquait. Alors que d'autres étaient curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé, le déroulement de sa mort.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Pansy discutait avec Théodore et Blaise de ce qui avait pu arriver à Shepley. Cela fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Drago, en colère. La jeune Parkinson décida de s'éclipser en douce, ne préférant pas rester près de lui. La nuit dernière, elle n'avait fait que repasser en boucle toutes leurs superbes soirées de luxure.

Le blond s'assit sur son fauteuil personnel, un une place. Cela lui appartenait. Sur le dossier, le blason des Serpentards avait été cousu sur le cuir, avec soin. Personne d'autre que lui ne se posait dessus. Enchanté par un maléfice de fesses collées au divan jusqu'à ce que Malefoy lui-même puisse le libérer, aucun élève ne se posait dessus. Presqu'aucun. Un duo de garçon avait tenté le coup. Par il ne savait quel moyen, l'un des deux avait réussi à trouver un moyen de contrer le sort. Laissant son acolyte posé son postérieur sur ce glorieux siège. Seulement, les deux étudiants, de deuxième année, avaient oublié une chose très importante au sujet du Roi des Serpentard : Il était bon, doué en magie.

Lorsque le jeune étudiant s'était assis et soulevé la seconde d'après, aucun soucis. Mais ils avaient oublié le don de Drago. Aussitôt le deuxième fut debout que le fauteuil l'attira pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, leur contre-sort n'avait pas fonctionné. Et voilà que le blondinet découvrit avec bonheur, le premier étudiant en trois mots collé à son siège. Quel bonheur de jouer ainsi avec un étudiant après une rude journée d'échecs.

Pansy se souvenait de ce jour-là. Leur nuit avait été particulièrement brutale. Elle appréciait cela mais aurait souhaité plus de douceur venant du Prince des Serpents. Cela avait été possible, une fois. Elle ignorait pour quelles raisons mais ce soir-là… La brunette pouvait, sans soucis, raconter cette soirée passée deux ans plus tôt. Elle eut été parfaite, magique mais surtout douce.

—

Les sourcils froncés sur son devoir, on pouvait deviner que Pansy Parkinson était concentrée. A y regarder de plus près, on pouvait distinguer certaines habitudes, des petits tics qu'elle avait. Et Drago pouvait les réciter sans soucis. Il les connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Afin de ne pas être agacée par sa tignasse coupée au carré, tout était attaché en un chignon peu élégant, bien haut sur sa tête. Plusieurs mèches en ressortaient, évidemment, vu le manque de longueur de ses cheveux. Mais surtout, cela encadrait parfaitement son visage magnifique. Il l'avait toujours trouvée à son goût. Les brunettes resteraient son style. Mais ce qui différenciait Pansy, c'était son caractère.

Elle n'abandonnait rien. Sauf lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait rejetée, elle s'était renfermée et ne l'approchait plus, plus de regards doux, de clins d'oeil, de sourire en coin. Alors le blond l'observait secrètement, absorbant cette jeune femme. Rien n'était discret, il ne souhaitait pas l'être. Sa relation avec la demoiselle ne l'était de toute façon pas. Mais cette pause le mettait plutôt à mal. Depuis le début de l'année, il avait trouvé en Pansy un remède à son énervement, son stress quotidien.

Seulement, le jour où elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il avait du la rejeter. Oh, bien sur, Drago Malefoy aimait Pansy Parkinson. Oh oui… Énormément. Mais pas comme elle le voudrait. C'était un amour fraternel, puissant.

« Elle te manque déjà ? » Murmura Blaise à ses côtés, le nez dans son livre de métamorphoses. Après un long soupir, Drago approuva d'un mouvement de tête. « Tu n'irais pas la voir ? Au moins lui expliquer tes raisons… Elle souffre vraiment, elle aussi. » Zabini gardait une très bonne amitié avec Parkinson, ce qui lui permettait de savoir comment elle allait.

Notamment son séjour à l'infirmerie.

Il n'en savait pas plus. Pansy s'était cognée, quelque part. Et cela s'arrêtait là. Même Blaise n'en revenait pas qu'elle lui mente, à lui. Il n'avait pas fouillé plus. Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle viendrait d'elle-même. Mais cela l'inquiétait, tout de même. Surtout en cette période. Surtout avec un Drago sur les nerfs et surveillé de près.

Les jeunes hommes savaient qu'ils étaient observés. Tous leurs gestes passés au peigne fin. Par quelqu'un… Afin de rendre un rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils savaient aussi que Potter et Weasley les observaient à la dérobée. Ils en avaient bien rit au début, en remettant leur sexualité en cause. Granger n'était pas la plus canon des filles de Poudlard, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Pendant bien un petit mois, Pansy et Théodore leur répétaient que même le sexe masculin avait un penchant pour eux. Seulement, après la mésaventure du train, Drago restait méfiant. Sans pourtant en savoir plus sur leurs intentions.

Cela resterait un de ses derniers soucis. Il avait une mission à remplir. Réussir à faire pénétrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard grâce à l'armoire à disparaître de la salle sur demande.

—

Alors c'était ainsi qu'il faisait pour être si doué. En suivant un bouquin avec des notes d'on ne sait qui ! Hermione n'en revenait pas que Harry prenne cela à la légère. ' Le Prince de Sang- Mêlé', elle n'avait rien trouvé dessus. Absolument rien. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme ?

Il s'agissait d'un homme – étudiant ? – exceptionnellement doué en potions. Pour l'être autant, il fallait avoir une grosse expérience, il ne pouvait pas être juste un étudiant.

Fatiguée de réfléchir là-dessus, elle enfila son manteau et son écharpe pour aller rejoindre les garçons à Pré-au-Lard. Enfin, une sortie. Ca allait lui changer les idées des soucis des derniers jours. Ron et Brown, Parkinson et elle, Harry et Malefoy.

Au Trois Balais, tout le monde était réuni même Slughorn. Ce dernier vint d'ailleurs à la rencontre de Harry afin de lui proposer de rejoindre ses petites soirées. Bien entendu, Harry ne put qu'en être honoré. Que pouvait-il en être d'autre ? Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle renversait sa bierraubeurre à cause de cette grosse limace avec pour seule excuse, une phrase complètement débile.

« Vous y êtes aussi invitée, Granger. » Alors qu'elle buvait, cela eut le don de la faire boire de travers. Comment ça ? Essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver contenance, elle le remercia. Cependant, avant de partir, le voir appeler Ron, Wallenby ne put que la faire rire, intérieurement.

« A quoi joues-tu, Harry ? » Murmura Ron ou Wallenby… Hermione aimait vraiment beaucoup ce petit nom.

« Dumbledore veut que je me reproche de lui. Ca doit être important mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

Une nouvelle lichée de bieraubeurre et la jeune brunette se remit à penser. Que voulait Dumbledore ? Et pourquoi Harry devait-il faire le travail à sa place ? En tant que grand sorcier, le vieil homme pouvait bien s'en occuper lui-même, non ? Le sursaut de Harry l'arrêta. Ce dernier venait de voir passer Malefoy. Il ouvrit une porte dans le fond du magasin et s'y glissa. Durant une demie-seconde, il sembla que les deux hommes se battirent du regard, ils se sondèrent. Peut-être pouvaient-ils rentrer dans l'esprit de l'autre ? Après tout, Harry pouvait, avec Voldemort… Soupirant devant cette bêtise, elle se détourna et continua à boire. Mais son geste resta suspendu dans les airs. Harry était lié à Voldemort. Par un sort.

« Dix points pour Gryffondor, je suppose ? » Entendit-elle. Parkinson arrivait toujours à être connectée au bon moment avec elle. Sa remarque la fit sourire mais elle ne put le faire de manière bien distincte. Surtout devant ses deux meilleurs amis qui regardaient là où leur ennemi avait disparu. Ca n'aurait aucune logique. Comment la Serpentard arrivait-elle à entrer en communication alors que même en essayant, la Gryffondor n'y arrivait pas ? Elle avait pourtant fortement essayé l'autre fois dans son lit mais rien n'y faisait. Seule, avec ses pensées.

Hermione Granger eut un sentiment de jalousie envers Pansy Parkinson. Jamais elle n'aurait cru sa possible mais elle se sentait dévalorisée face à cette dernière. Elle arrivait toujours à lui parler, au bon moment. Chaque fois, elle entrait dans son esprit lorsque ses idées prenaient du sens.

N'entendant plus aucune parole de Parkinson dans son esprit, elle se permit de parler plus sereinement avec Harry, délaissant Ron, volontairement. Même si c'était bien la première sortie qu'il faisait sans la collante Lavande. Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien. Exceptionnellement, ils reprirent même un verre, ensembles. Cela leur faisait tellement de bien, d'être tous les trois.

Sur le chemin du retour, un peu trop heureuse, Hermione mit ses bras autour du cou de chacun de ses amis. Au Diable l'idiotie de Ron, même s'il venait à comprendre ses sentiments. Tout ça pouvait s'en aller. Elle était juste heureuse d'être avec eux. Sans se soucier d'un quelconque problème, sans perdre du temps à tergiverser sur le meurtre d'Alannis Shepley ou même Pansy Parkinson. Harry ne parlait plus de Malefoy et tout allait bien. Trop bien…

Ils entendirent quelqu'un hurler devant eux et coururent afin de voir ce qu'ils se passaient, s'ils pouvaient aider. Ce qu'ils virent leur glacèrent le sang.

Katie Bell, les yeux vides, semblaient flotter dans les airs, comme crucifiée. Ils ne purent voir si elle était blessée. Ces cheveux se redressaient autour de son visage. Elle était emmitouflée d'une grosse écharpe rouge et d'un gros manteau de la même couleur. Si elle eut été blessée, ils n'auraient jamais su le dire.

« Je l'avais prévenue, je lui avais dit de ne pas y toucher ! » Pleura son amie à leur côté. La panique se sentait dans sa voix. Soudain, le corps de Katie partu se détacher de ce qui le retenait et elle chuta, violemment, contre le sol. Prêts à aller voir comment elle allait, les quatre étudiants furent stoppés par Hagrid.

« N'approchez pas. » Ordonna-t-il de sa voix bougre. Le garde chasse s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit son corps dans ses bras. « N'y touche pas. Sauf avec l'emballage. Tu as compris ? » Poursuivit-il en voyant Harry s'approcher du collier. Sans le toucher, l'Elu le remit dans la boîte et se mit à suivre Hagrid jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour Katie et voir Dumbledore pour le collier.

Ron, Hermione et Leanne restèrent seuls, au milieu de la neige tombante. Le spectacle qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux avait été bien plus que déroutant. Voilà qu'une étudiante avait été ensorcelé… Par qui ? Par quoi ? Bien entendu, les méninges de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se mirent en route, à nouveau. Toute l'euphorie crée par la bièreaubeurre avait disparu. Il était temps de chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait dans ce château. Un meurtre et ça… Plus rien n'allait.

—

 _\- N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil. C'est là que je note tout, hihi. Merci d'avoir lu et peut-être commenté! :3 -_


	4. Exposure

**Hollow**

 _Exposure_

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le bonheur dans les bras d'une femme. Avec celle-ci, tout était différent. Comme leur maison. Lui venait de Poufsouffle. Et elle de Serpentard. Il aurait aimé être chez les serpents car il savait, au fond de lui, que le Choixpeau avait fait une erreur en le mettant chez les blaireaux. Juste à dire ainsi, c'était nul.

Il était arrogant, sournois et égoïste. Le jeune homme n'avait pas énormément de belles qualités mais c'est ce qui plaisait aux femmes, il le savait. Ce qui lui plaisait, à lui, chez celle-ci, c'était sa longue chevelure blonde et ses yeux, en amande, bleus. Ils étaient sublimes. Le garçon pouvait s'y perdre durant des heures. Il lui suffisait de lui lancer une oeillade dans la grande salle et plus rien autour n'existait à part elle.

Contrairement à lui, la vert et argent était calme, douce et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Leur rencontre eut lieu alors qu'Hermione Granger, membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, fut appelée pour passer ses épreuves de BUSE. Elle fut appelée, elle aussi, en même temps que cette insupportable je-sais-tout. Et il l'avait vue. Complètement démarquée de la brunette. Différente. Plus radieuse. Plus belle. Plus parfaite.

Comme chaque soir, ils se rejoignaient dans une vieille salle de classe, à l'abri de tous pour se voir. Au début, ils parlaient, des heures durant. Puis, comme il avait initié le premier baiser, timide, ils étaient allés plus loin, chaque soir. Et celui-ci ne changeait rien aux autres. Ils allaient pouvoir fêter une nouvelle union charnelle, magique, de leur amour.

Il aimait être nu face à elle, littéralement mais aussi réellement. Rien ne le gênait avec elle. Ses joues rougies, ses petits bras protégeant sa poitrine que ses yeux dévorèrent une fois nue… Tellement parfaite. Peut-être trop ?

Alors que l'extase du moment arrivait à son terme, l'homme sentit un vent froid dans son dos. Il frissonna automatiquement. La jeune femme dut penser que ses caresses le mettaient dans cet état. Seulement, elle sentit elle aussi ce courant d'air frais. D'où cela pouvait-il venir ? L'avantage de cette classe était qu'il n'y avait pas une seule fenêtre. Juste une porte. Une triste classe mais gardienne d'un beau secret.

Dans un coin de la pièce, une paire d'émeraude les observait, discrète. Ernie MacMillian et Daphnée Greengrass formaient un bien joli couple. Une petite question l'amusa, les rendant rieurs : Lequels des deux résisteraient le mieux à la douleur ?

—

Une odeur très forte, gênante, nauséabonde la réveilla. Hermione sursauta violemment. Une horrible douleur au crâne venait de s'installer. Soupirant, la jeune femme se redressa et s'observa dans le miroir. A cause de son mal de tête, elle n'avait pas remarqué où elle se trouvait. Précédemment couchée à même le sol des toilettes pour filles, la Gryffondor paniqua. Non, pas encore…

Quelque chose attira son regard. Le reflet d'une flaque d'eau rouge. Comme si cela se trouvait coincé dans la glace, la brunette posa sa main dessus. Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte d'où provenait cette couleur. Ses mains étaient remplies d'un liquide rougeâtre, séché.

Tout son corps passa sous ses mains. S'était-elle cognée la tête ? Coincée quelque chose, quelque part ? Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Loin d'être maladroite, ce sang la dérangeait. Surtout quand il s'avéra ne pas être le sien.

Complètement perdue, apeurée, tremblante, Hermione Granger lava ses mains rapidement. Dans son empressement, elle éclaboussa un peu d'eau sanguinolente sur le carrelage blanc. Mais cela passa inaperçu. Seules ses mains l'intéressaient. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

« Granger ? »

Ignorant son nom, elle continua à frotter énergiquement ses mains, ses bras. Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas. Et surtout, comme depuis quelque temps, elle ne comprenait rien. Toujours rien. Son nom fut à nouveau prononcé. Encore une fois, en fermant les yeux, elle tenta de faire pareil avec son esprit, sa tête. La brunette était incapable de parler. Surtout avec elle. La dernière personne à qui quelqu'un prononcerait des mots dans une situation pareille.

« Deux étudiants sont morts. »

Cette phrase suspendit tous ses gestes. Morts ? Alors le sang qu'elle venait de laver… Se pourrait-il que… Ses jambes ne tinrent pas et flanchèrent, la faisant chuter au sol. Des larmes s'y écrasèrent aussi. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment ? A quel moment ? Hermione Granger prit sa tête entre ses mains hurlant à Pansy Parkinson de s'en aller. La Serpentard n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça alors qu'elle venait observer chacun de ses gestes du quotidien. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça…

« Va-t-en s'il te plait… Laisse-moi en paix… » Murmura, tremblante, la lionne. Plus aucun courage ne l'habitait. Il ne restait plus que la peur et le désespoir. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun souvenir ?

Et, bordel, pourquoi avait-elle, elle et personne d'autre, cette connexion avec Pansy Parkinson ?

—

Les cadavres de McMillian et Greengrass furent découverts plusieurs jours après leurs morts. Comme ils avaient utilisés une classe qu'aucun professeur n'utilisait et complètement reculée des autres, personne n'aurait pu s'en douter. Ce fut le professeur Sybille Trelawney qui les découvrit. Alors qu'elle lisait dans ses boules de cristal, quelque chose l'attira. Afin de mieux comprendre une future prophétie – qu'en savait-elle pour l'instant ? Elle avait pris la peine de se déplacer. Ce fut compliqué de trouver cette classe complètement perdue dans le dédales de couloirs. Mais surtout, si reculée et totalement oubliée. La pellicule de poussière à certains endroits sur la poignée montrait bien que quelqu'un avait pris pour habitude d'y aller.

Le désastre en ouvrant la porte la prit au nez, au coeur et au ventre. Voir un local abandonné, de si belle beauté avec le levé du soleil, couvert de sang et d'organes de part et d'autres était horrible. Qui avait bien pu faire subir ça à des étudiants ? Les dépouilles de Ernie et de Daphnée étaient entremêlées. La défunte reposait à califourchon sur son bien-aimé. Unis éternellement. Seuls leurs ventres étaient ouverts. D'où les organes éparpillés.

Malgré les rayons du soleil, on pouvait encore voir la poussière flottée, ignorant le spectacle sous elle. La saleté venait se déposer partout, qu'importe ce qui avait été fait. Cela n'allait rien changer pour elle. Ni l'odeur ni la scène ne la dérangeait. Elle était la seule spectatrice à avoir vu ce qui s'était produit.

« Qui pourrait faire parler de fines particules ? » Pensa Sybille. Sans vouloir resté plus longtemps, le professeur ferma la porte et la scella d'un sort. Il fallait avertir le directeur. Un second meurtre. Un double homicide…

La mort des ' Amoureux Eternels ' ne fit pas de bruit. Dumbledore n'en avait pas encore parlé. Il ne voulait pas affoler les élèves plus qu'après celle de Alannis Shepley. Alors il décida de renforcer les protections de l'école avec l'aide de nombreux professeurs. Cela se fit durant la nuit, secrètement, silencieusement. Afin de savoir si quelqu'un se cachait sous Polynectar, les tableaux d'entrée aux salles communes analysaient chaque étudiant, chaque jour. Des sorts inaudibles furent lancés sur les étudiants, cherchant à déceler le quelconque meurtrier.

Rien. Personne. Tout allait normalement. Peut-être leur précédente défense n'était pas suffisante ? Dumbledore fut naïf de croire cela. Malgré ses nouvelles protections, la menace se trouvait à l'intérieur. Devant lui. Sur cette grande table, Hermione Granger mangeait calmement, blanche. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il pouvait s'agir d'elle. De l'autre côté, chez les verts et argents, Pansy Parkinson discutait, les sourcils froncés, avec Théodore Nott. Furtivement, elle tentait de savoir si le Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout des serpents pouvait l'aider à comprendre sa situation actuelle.

Jamais le directeur, le vieux directeur, n'aurait pu se douter de tout ça.

—

Le jour précédent son discours, Dumbledore avait décidé de laisser les élèves allés à Pré-Au-Lard. Bien entendu, l'histoire de Katie Bell résonnait encore dans l'esprit de certains. Faisant fi de cela, il fut précisé de ne pas toucher aux objets mystérieux trainants ou bien donnés par des inconnus. Durant un cours de sortilèges, Flitwick leur apprit même comment déceler l'ensorcelé du normal. Une mesure préventive. Juste au cas où…

Vu l'état d'Hermione, celle-ci décida de rester dans sa chambre, enfermée. Harry Potter ne chercha pas très loin. C'était une fille, peut-être était-ce une mauvaise période pour elle ? Ron, quant à lui, fut trainé par Lavande. Alors le jeune étudiant décida de s'en aller changer ses idées, seul. Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il allait sans aucun doute retrouver certains de ses autres amis à la taverne des trois balais. Il en était sur !

Les mains dans les poches, il admirait la neige qui se déposait, doucement, sur le sol, profitant de ce silence. Ce chemin, il se souvenait l'avoir pris dans l'autre sens avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se souvint à l'exactitude de Katie Bell, cet incident. Mais il préféra secouer la tête. Cela resterait probablement sans explication. En attendant, Katie Bell était saine et sauve auprès de Madame Pomfresh.

Cependant, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une personne capable de faire ça : Drago Malefoy. Harry était convaincu que c'était lui. Qui d'autre pouvait faire ça, sans coeur ? Il n'y avait que cet homme pour faire ça. C'était le seul mangemort connu à l'heure actuelle. Il l'avait entendu dans le train, il parlait d'une mission. Donnée par son Lord, sans doute. Le Rouge et Or inspira profondément l'air piquant. Il passa devant l'ancienne boutique d'Ollivander. Quelques mois plutôt, avec l'ascension de Voldemort, il avait été malheureusement pillé. Depuis ce jour, le vendeur de baguettes magiques, le seul, avait été signalé disparu. Avait-il fui ? Ou bien les mangemorts l'avaient capturé ? Non, c'était idiot. Tu es paranoïaque, Harry. Totalement. Reste centré uniquement sur Malefoy.

Et, en parlant du blondinet, il le vit au bout du chemin de Traverse. Vu son pas pressé, il souhaitait faire vite. Curieux, l'Elu se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de le suivre afin d'éclaircir toutes ses sombres pensées. Il n'avait pas la cape d'invisibilité mais il se croyait capable d'être suffisamment discret. Il se faufila sous le porche de nombreuses enseignes, maisons, saluant au passage certaines personnes qui le dévisageaient.

Alors que son némésis entra chez Barjow et Beurk, Harry, qui ne pouvait se permettre de perdre sa couverture en rentrant dans le magasin, gravit les escaliers sur sa gauche. Il termina son ascension sur un toit où il se cacha avec une vue imprenable de l'intérieur de l'étage du lieu. Il vit Drago, devant une grande armoire, discuté avec un homme, le propriétaire probablement. Et un autre, avec des cheveux aplatis en arrière, des cicatrices sur le visage, les dents aiguisés et il surveillait l'échange. Malheureusement, le jeune Potter n'entendait rien. Mais ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui suffisait simplement. La seule question qu'il se posait était : Pourquoi cette armoire ? Etait-ce une garde-robe ? Un meuble quelconque avec une histoire folle ? Ses théories stupides le firent rire légèrement. Et cela fit fredonner l'oreille du gardien. Fenrir Greyback se retourna et observa les alentours par la fenêtre. Surpris, Harry baissa rapidement la tête, se cachant avec le rebord du toit. Le loup garou ne vit rien mais préféra tout de même ferma le volet. Les yeux indiscrets, il connaissait.

Déçu de ne pas en voir plus mais satisfait d'en savoir autant, Harry Potter prit le chemin des Trois Balais. Cela se fêterait autour d'une bièreaubeurre.

—

« La couleur verte est souvent relié à celle de la vie, Pansy. Que ça soit la jeunesse, la vieillesse, la mort ou même la maladie. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'Avada Kedavra a cette couleur. »

Les mots que venaient de prononcer Théodore prirent un sens dans son esprit. Chaque couleur avait un sens mais elle n'y connaissait rien. Le jeune Nott était extrêmement doué pour répondre aux questions posées. C'était un peu la version masculine de Hermione Granger. Et à Serpentard. Son némésis, à elle.

Un soir, après sa douche, Pansy Parkinson avait vu ses yeux virés un instant, un court, très court instant au vert. Une couleur si vive que cela l'avait interpellé. Ses yeux étaient bruns. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Granger, il lui fallait plus d'infos et en savoir plus de son côté était primordial car la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'était certainement pas plus avancée qu'elle.

Se tourner vers Théodore Nott était tout simplement naturel. Discuter avec lui l'était aussi. Il ne posait pas de questions, il se contentait de répondre. Peu lui importait la question.

C'était aussi une bonne fouineuse. Elle aurait pu être appelé, elle aussi, la fouine.

Ce matin, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait pour se rendre à la grande salle, la brune avait entendu le professeur Slughorn murmuré et marché d'un pas extrêmement rapide. Il ne l'avait probablement pas vue, trop occupé. Mais elle avait parfaitement entendu prononcer deux noms, deux identités qui s'avéraient ne plus faire partie de ce monde auujourd'hui.

Astoria Greengrass était son amie. Une proche à elle, plutôt. Daphnée ne l'était pas. Loin de là. C'était la fille qui se retrouvait dans la cage à serpents par erreur. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Souriante, douce, gentille, intelligente… Pourquoi n'était-elle pas allée à Poufsouffle ? Ou bien Serdaigle ? Certaines filles lui avaient cherchée misère, pendant longtemps. Jamais Daphnée ne s'était énervée, jamais.

C'était sans vraiment réfléchir qu'elle avait annoncé cela à Granger. Il fallait réussir à capter son attention. Hermione ne comprenait pas que dans sa panique, son stress et sa détresse, Pansy pouvait sentir tous ses états sans l'être. C'était horrible.

Les mains couvertes de sang de sa némésis l'avaient aussi perturbée. Avait-elle tué Daphnée et Ernie ? Aurait-elle pu faire ça? A un de ses amis ! Il n'y avait pas de réponse car cela restait un non, catégorique. Non, Hermione n'aurait pas fait ça. La question ne se posait pas. Mais cette scène restait dans sa tête. Et aussi cet instant où ses yeux étaient devenus verts. Granger avait coupé en quelque sorte sa connexion et Pansy se regardait dans le miroir, jamais elle n'avait prêté attention à ça. Chaque fois qu'elle se connectait entre elles, leurs yeux devenaient-ils verts ?

« Je me demande si l'Avada Kedavra aurait un contre-sort mais non pas pour tuer, pour faire revivre. »

La phrase de Théodore flottant devant ses yeux. Avada, vert, vie. L'Avada pouvait donner la vie. Sans en attendre plus de la part de son ami, elle l'embrassa bruyamment sur sa tempe en le remerciant et s'en allant. Sans en demander plus. Le lien entre la Gryffondor et elle était vivant. C'était paniquant. Tout autant que l'était la jeune rouge et or plus tôt. Elle avait relativement bien pris cet échange entre elle. Pansy aussi. Même si elles ne s'appréciaient pas, cela restait assez limité. Ca n'entravait pas dans leur vie.

Le portrait de sa salle commune pivota et elle percuta de plein fouet un étudiant. Surprise, la jeune Parkinson heurta le tableau avec sa tête.

« Regarde devant toi, abruti ! » Hurla-t-elle en se tenant la zone douloureuse. Seulement, elle n'avait pas encore pensé à regarder cette personne. Une fois perdue dans une marée grise, Pansy Parkinson le regretta aussitôt. Ce gris, si beau, si métallique, ne présageait rien de bien. Pour elle.

« Pansy... » Murmura Drago Malefoy, surpris de la voir. Figée, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Des semaines que ses plans de fuite fonctionnaient et voilà que soudainement, elle tombait sur lui. Quelque chose l'interpella, une tache bleutée dans son regard. Rêvait-elle ? « Désolé pour… Tu sais. » Prononça-t-il. Il la laissa là, en plan. Drago rejoignit Théodore dans la salle, d'un pas lent, trainant, ses mains dans ses poches. Elle aurait pu le contempler encore longtemps.

« Comment puis-je sentir ce que tu ressens ? » Dit une voix dans sa tête. A l'entendre, Pansy roula des yeux. Peut-être allaient-elles enfin tenter de comprendre cela. « Je me renseigne ! Enormément ! Mais je ne trouve pas ! » Et voilà qu'elle haussait la voix en plus, énervée. « Je… Il faut trouver un moyen de se souvenir de ce soir-là. J'ignore ce dont je suis capable. Ce que je peux avoir fait. Parkinson… J'ai peut-être tué deux étudiants, sans le savoir. Suis-je somnambule ? »

« Non, Granger. Pour une fois, tu es dans l'incompréhension. T'es complètement perdue. Pour ce matin, je n'ai pas d'explications. Mais Théodore m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant. On… »

« J'arrive. »

Ce fut tout. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, légèrement maquillée. Le matin devenait dur, le temps lui manquait pour se maquiller tellement elle était fatiguée. Hermione Granger lisait dans ses pensées. Et là, elle venait de terminer une de ses phrases. Sans même la connaître, la phrase ou elle. C'était étrange mais bizarrement, Pansy Parkinson se sentait bien. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, de surveiller la vie d'une autre personne que Drago. Devenue les yeux d'une gryffondor, il passait au second plan. Cela faisait du bien de ne pas s'inquiéter de lui. De juste voir autre chose.

Plus légère d'y avoir penser, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Un peu plus guidées, elles pourraient chercher à comprendre le lien entre elles et le régler. Granger était certes intelligente mais elle tournait en rond. Sa main jouait avec sa baguette, dans sa robe de sorcière et elle murmura tout en y pensant sur son trajet.

« Avada, vert, vie... »


End file.
